


Arrow to the Mind

by fsf99



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Explosion, Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsf99/pseuds/fsf99
Summary: Sometimes, after strife and reconciliation, people just need someone to talk to. A friend. Klein knows this, Sanaki doesn't.





	Arrow to the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! What's this, not a smut fic? Yes, this was written for a friend of a friend as a request (and to prove that I don't only write smut). Platonic relationships are just as fun to write about as smutty ones. I hope you enjoy this short little work!

To say that the Order of Hero’s training grounds got a little bit of action was an understatement. Day in and day out, Heroes came to train themselves on their own time, instead of being a part of the Summoner’s so-called “Training Tower”. While battling across random worlds and portals was a very effective way of training oneself, some Heroes either grew tired of it and needed a break, or wished for more personal training akin to that which they had in their own worlds.

One such Hero was at the archery range. A large field, the archery range was one of the largest parts of the training grounds, aside from the cavalry training field and the magic testing grounds. Here, archers of many worlds came to test themselves against stationary and moving targets, the latter being tossed or launched by stewards from the Kingdom of Askr or other Heroes who wanted to practice their throwing arm. Targets were placed at different ranges, going all the way to half a kilometer, a target with very few marks. The multiple colored circles against a round hay bale had two holes from arrows that pierced it some time ago, and the wind blew past it casually.

At the line, a young man with blonde hair was on one knee, holding a Brave Bow in one hand, having it vertical to the ground. Klein, the archer general from the World of Binding, was out here practicing his skill at range. His left hand was over his eyes, blocking the sun to help with his vision. He tested the wind by licking his finger and holding it up, then looked left and right for any anomalies. Aside from some Pegasus Riders off in the distance flying around, nothing of note was apparent. He stood back up, propping himself on the bow. Placing himself sideways, facing to the right, he turned his head to look at the range. His target was that farthest circle, straight in the bullseye. Reaching over his shoulder with his right hand after switching his bow to his left, he pulled out an arrow and nocked it, keeping it facing down.

He was alone on the range, thankfully, so there were no more distractions. He pulled the arrow back, hearing the bowstring go taught. Aim, aim, aim, and loose. The arrow whistled through the air, piercing the sky like a needle, before coming to its destination as it lodged itself in the black. He nocked another arrow, faster this time, and let slip the shaft. Closer this time, but still not the center. He sighed, grabbing another arrow. This time he would be ready. He closed his right eye and breathed out, pulling back all the way. After adjusting his aim, he shot the arrow. Quick as a bolt it flew, streaking over the range, headed straight for the center circle.

The sound of a tome being used behind him caused his instincts to activate, and he dropped to the floor, right before seeing a massive ball of fire materialize over his target. The giant sphere lowered down, incinerating the arrow, the target, and the general vicinity, leaving a massive crater. The explosion sounded out, and he covered his face as some bits of grass and dirt flew past him. He turned around, laying back on the ground to see exactly what the heck just happened.

“Hmph! At least this way someone hit the pitiful thing.”

A purple haired girl with red flowing robes stood there, in front of Klein’s prone position. He recognized her from a few times he’d been in battle alongside her, particularly in one of Kiran’s Stratums. Sanaki, or “The Apostle” as she so rudely told people to call her, had an open tome in her right hand, with her left balled into a fist and placed against her side. Her face was frowning, as it usually was, and she wasn’t even looking at the poor archer on the ground, but rather at the massive crater in the distance. 

“Um, sorry?” Klein said, not sure how he should respond.

“Did I say you could address me?” Sanaki said, still not bothering to look Klein in the eyes, “You stand before the Empress of Begnion, you cur, and you will speak when spoken to. Get up.” Klein blinked twice, but decided it would be best not to argue with someone who could drop a small sun on you at a moment’s notice. He hopped to his feet, brushing himself off and picking up his bow, stringing it over his shoulder. When standing straight, he was at least a head taller than the Apostle, something that the girl clearly noticed but refused to be annoyed about.

“Now then,” she continued, looking up at him for the first time, “You are going to explain yourself to me, immediately.” Her arms were crossed with her tome held under her right arm, and she was less angry and more….Klein couldn’t tell. Annoyed? Joking? 

“Sanaki come on,” Klein said, “I’m still practicing my shots and you blew up my target. What’s gotten into you? I swear you’ve been acting strange around everyone lately, even the Summoner.” Klein couldn’t bring himself to call him by his name. Knowing that the Summoner had such a high ranking position, his sense of fealty prevented him from treating him as anything other than his superior. This feeling, however, did not apply to other Heroes, not even an empress.

“I blew up your target,” Sanaki retorted, “As you so disgustingly call it, because your aim is lacking! You are meant to be the finest archer, especially if you even hope to fight alongside me.” She turned away with a “hmph”, face tilted up in disgust. Klein sighed, walking past her and heading to the archery armory.

“H-hey!” Sanaki yelled, “Do not walk away from me when I talk to you! Marksmanship in an archer is important in battle, especially to protect me, the Apostle!” Klein didn’t bother listening to her, as he headed towards the armory building, opening the door and going in. He let the door go to close by itself, as he entered a rather big room with weapon racks and arrow quivers, along with arrow making materials. Behind him, the door slammed open, followed by angry stomps and huffs.

“Calm down, Sanaki,” Klein said, taking off the bow and hanging it on the rack, “Just calm down and talk to me. It’s just us two.” Being a politician let Klein know how to deal with people, even royalty. He had a better way with words than with war, in his eyes.

Sanaki frowned, sitting on a nearby bench. Klein pulled over a wicker chair, sitting before her. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and looked at her. She, however, kept her legs pressed together and her arms crossed. The blonde archer put his hands together, clasping his fingers.

“Alright now,” he said, “Tell me what’s wrong, okay? You know you can trust me.” Sanaki continued to look away from Klein, seemingly looking at his Brave Bow hung up on the rack. She wouldn’t say anything, apparently, but Klein noticed something. Not only was her lip trembling, but it seemed like there was something shiny on her cheek. He squinted his eyes, trying to identify it. It was a tear. There was a tear rolling down her face.

“Are you...are you crying?” he asked incredulously, “Sanaki, are you actually crying right now?”

The Apostle was trying to keep a straight face, but was failing. She looked to Klein finally, another tear going down her cheek. 

“I…” she began, voice starting to crack and strain, “I...I remember what happened before we were summoned. When that foul woman….Veronica….oh Gods!” Sanaki threw her face into her hands, curling up in her chair. Her sobs began fully now, with her shoulders shaking and her hands pressed to her head. Klein stood straight, not saying anything. He was surprised. Very much so, in fact. However, he knew better than to say anything so early. Instead, he let her cry it out.

Her crying took almost five minutes. Eventually, she started to sob less, and her hands came off her face, which was now red and wet. Her eyes looked bloodshot, and her hair started to go in straggles. She sniffed, wiping her face with her sleeve. Klein just sat there, waiting.

“Are you finished?” he questioned, sounding concerned and not angry. Sanaki nodded, pressing her lips together. “Okay, tell me what’s wrong.”

Sanaki gulped. “Well….you do remember when Princess Veronica placed us under contract?”

“Of course,” Klein responded, “As if it was yesterday. Apparently we were meant to be siblings. Which is hilarious because I already have a younger sister and you have an older one. I think. I remember you mentioning something about that.”

“Regardless,” Sanaki said, cutting him off, “Seeing you training out there today reminded me of our time in that, somehow. When the Heroes came and defeated us, and broke our binding contract. Before they did that...the things that Veronica told me, the things she could make me do...they were horrible.”

“She used me for her amusement,” she continued, sniffling, “Not just for pairing us up to fight, but other ways. She made me kill some of her own soldiers for sport. And I could do nothing but oblige lest she hurt me or anyone I knew. Anyone.” Sanaki raised a finger to swipe away one of her tears. From his pocket, Klein pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her. She nodded a thanks and blew her nose into it, then tried to give it back. Klein shook his head.

“Keep it,” he said, sort of disgusted, “Now, as for Veronica. You understand that we’re still fighting against her, right? The Summoner is still leading us against the Emblians, we still have a war to win. This isn’t the time to-” Klein paused, thinking about what he was saying. He sounded less like a friend and more like...more like a politician, actually. Yes, that was what he was, but right now, he took note of his surroundings. He wasn’t addressing a crowd of people, all looking to him. He wasn’t talking to other elites around a war table, and technically, he wasn’t addressing a royal.

He was addressing a friend. A friend in need of a friend.

“Sanaki,” Klein restarted, “I...I know it’s tough. I remember Veronica’s hold over us. Over me too. She made me do some terrible things also.” Sanaki blinked the tears from her eyes, looking at the archer with attention. Klein sighed, looking at the ground.

“I miss my homeland,” he explained, “Much like anyone else here. I miss my family and friends. Yes, some are here with me, but many are still there. Not a day goes by where I don’t wish this war with the Emblians was over and I was home.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

“But you don’t have to do everything alone. Or keep anything to yourself. Sanaki, you’re surrounded by others with problems like yours. Almost every one of us has been controlled by Veronica at one point or another. You just need to talk.” The tears in Sanaki’s eyes were gone now, replaced by attentiveness.

“But,” she whispered, “I cannot word my issues. Klein, I am meant to be the Apostle. The Apostle does not...whine. The Apostle is meant to stand above the peasantry!” 

“You’re missing the point,” Klein said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“Excuse me?” Sanaki retorted leaping to her feet, “You do not get to be annoyed with me, even if I just...cried, in front of you! I am the Empress of Begnion, I...I…” Tears were welling up again, and her bottom lip shook.

“I...I am sorry.” Sanaki whispered these words so softly that Klein had to strain to hear them, and even then he couldn’t believe she just said that. With a nod and turn, she headed to walk out of the room, towards the main Hall. She placed her hand on the door to open it, but stopped.

Klein, having stood up, had walked over, and placed his arm around her shoulders. She looked up to him, bewildered, and he smiled back.

“You don’t have to do it all alone, you know.” He removed his arm, patting her on the back and walking out ahead of her.

“How’s Ike?” he asked, turning back and waiting for her to follow, “He seems like a cool guy, I’d love to meet him. Could you introduce me?” 

Sanaki closed her half-open, bewildered mouth. Standing up straight, she cleared her throat and started walking after Klein.

“I suppose,” she started, arms behind her back, “I suppose I could...arrange something.” Klein nodded to her in thanks, and she nodded back, smiling. The archer brought out his arm and she took it, hooking her arm in his.

“So,” she continued, as they walked through the halls, “Let me explain to you the duties of the Apostle.”

Klein rolled his eyes, but kept a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> In my Heroes game, my Klein is definitely one of my best unit, but I can never seem to summon Sanaki. Hopefully my luck will change with this fic.
> 
> Thank you very much, comments and critiques are greatly valued!


End file.
